In cold blood
by kennett4ever
Summary: Two cartels. A queen and her brothers , their two competitors , three proffessional assassins and a police man. Who will win the war? Full summary inside due to the character limit. All human. M to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired while listening to Pompeii by E.S. Posthumus. Enjoy it...**

**Full summary: Rebekah is the ruthless queen of the New Orleans' cartel and her three brothers Elijah, Klaus and Kol are her councelors and protectors along with their army. Their main competitors is the cartel of Mystic Falls ruled by the Salvatore brothers. The competition is hard and the Salvatores wanting to leave Rebekah unprotected hire three proffessional assassins to kill her brothers. Elena,Caroline and Bonnie. Will they be able to achieve their goal? Which cartel will rule America? What about the police?**

New Orleans

"I want their heads on a plate." Rebekah yelled to her minions while sitting in her office with a glass of Martini in her hand. They nodded and left when Elijah entered the room. "What happened sister?" he asked wondering about the yelling. "The last two clients prefered the Salvatores. That's what happened." Rebekah yelled standing up and throwing her glass on the wall. Elijah took a seat. "Calm down. We still have the advantage." he said trying to comfort her. "I know. But that's not enough. I want it all." Rebekah said while leaning to her desk with a threatening look. Klaus and Kol came in the room. "Your temper sister...is extraordinary." Kol said sarcastically. Rebekah gave him a disapprooving look and walked out the room yelling at the servant to come and pick up the glasses of the floor. Klaus took a seat opposite Elijah while Kol was poured himself a glass of bourbon. Elijah was ready to talk but Klaus interrupted him. "You don't have to say anything. We heard everything." he said. Kol joined them. "I never thought that they would actually come that far." he said refferring to the Salvatores. "Noone did. And especially our sister." Elijah said. "And whose head..?" Klaus began but was interrupted by Elijah. "The client's." he replied dryly. "The Salvatores are not going to like it." Klaus said. "We don't care." Kol replied. "Yeah you don't care...what if they kill our clients?" Klaus said and Kol sighed. "Fine I am going to talk to her." Elijah said and exited the room looking for Rebekah.

A few kilometers away Marcel the leader of Rebekah's followers and her secret lover was following the client on his way home. Wesley Maxfield unlocked the door and walked into his house. He deactivated the alarm and closed the door without activating it again. He went upstairs and entered his room. He was standing in front of the mirror untiying his tie when he heard a noise from downstairs. He reached the edge of the stairs and looked down. "Is anybody here?" he yelled but noone answered. He returned to his room and as soon as he opened the door..."Who are you?" he yelled and dropped dead to the floor with a bullett in his heart. Marcel smiled to himself and left from the front door. On his way out he threw his gloves in the bin and got into his black jeep. He texted Rebekah that the job was done and left.

Elijah entered Rebekah's room and saw her with an evil smirk shaped on her face. "Don't tell me that it's already..." Elijah began but stopped when he saw Rebekah nodding. "What if they revenge his death by killing our clients Rebekah? Have you thought about it?" Elijah yelled at his sister. "They can't even kill a fly. They don't have the guts to." Rebekah replied narrowing her eyes. And now they will officialy learn who has the upper hand." she added.

The next day Aaron Whitmore, Wesley Maxfield's nefew was interrogated by the police officer who took over the case,Kai Parker. "So?" Kai began. "I walked into the house. It was unlocked and the alarm deactivated. I called him but he wasn't answering. I thought he was not home and he forgot to lock or maybe he was on the back yard so I went to the kitchen to grab a bite. Then I saw his cellphone on the table. I thought that this was weird because he always has it with him. Always. Even in the toilet. So I decided to check upstairs. I reached his room I opened the door and he was dead blood everywhere and a bullett right in his heart. Then I called the police." Aaron said and lowered his head. Kai narrowed his eyes. "Tell me mister Whitmore...did he have any enemies?" Kai asked. "Of what I know no. I can't think of a single person that would want to hurt him." Aaron said. "Good. You can go. We will check all the leads and if we have anything new we will let you know." Kai said and Aaron stood up. He stopped at the door. "Make him pay, please." he said and Kai nodded.

Mystic Falls

"That bitch." Damon yelled and Stefan changed the channel. They just found out by the news about their client's death. "Calm down." Stefan said to his brother. "Calm down? No..this time she took it to far." Damon said pacing around the room nervously. "What's done it's done. There's nothing we can do about it now." Stefan said. "That's where you are wrong. Payback Stefan." Damon said. "And what are we going to do? Huh? Kill her client? That would be too obvious." Stefan said watching Damon getting angrier every second. There was silence between them for a while until it hit him. "Not her clients...her brothers. What is a queen without her army?" Damon said and an evil smirk formed on his lips. Stefan's face was too serious though. "We will never be able to even get close to them." Stefan said but Damon had already the answer. "Not us no. But what about proffessional assassins?"

**So what do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**For those who were interested and wanna know what's next chapter 2...**

"Come on Damon are you serious? We had a rule when we started this operation...remember... no murder...only drags." Stefan said. Damon took a sip of his drink. "I know Stefan but things got serious. We can't just leave it like that. If we want to survive in this world..we have to be strong man. And show the others what we are capable of. After that she will be destroyed. We will rule America..." Damon said and finally saw Stefan's face loosen up. "Do you know where to find those proffessionals?" Stefan asked and Damon smiled. "I have my sources." he replied and went to his office to make some calls.

Elena Gilbert opened her eyes by the annoying sound of the alarm clock. "Oh I hate morning.." she mumbled and sat on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and after dragging herself to the bathroom getting washed and getting dressed she was drawn to the kitchen by the smell of the fried pancakes. "Goodmorning sis." Elena said to her sister and took a bite from the pancakes. "Goodmorning. Do you want orange juice?" Elena's twin sister Katherine replied. "No..but I would be more than willing to have some caffeine." Elena said stretching her body and Katherine offered her a cup of coffee. "What time did you make it home last night? I fell asleep waiting for you." Katherine said. "I had some business to do." Elena replied lowering her eyes. "When are you going to tell me what job is this that you got?" Katherine said narrowing her eyes. "You don't need to know Katherine believe me." Elena said. She was always trying to avoid putting Katherine into danger. "You never talk about it. What am I supposed to think Elena? Last week I found blood on your shirt. What's going on?" Katherine asked. Elena became immidiately pale. The last thing she wanted was her sister to know that she was getting paid for killing people. They were having hard times. Elena had the skills and when Tyler Lockwood, her manager approached her she decided to do it as long as the people she was about to kill were asking for it and worth it. She still knew it wasn't right though. Katherine had already two jobs but things were still difficult. Her brother Jeremy was at the university and of course he knew nothing about the financial problems of his family or what was left of his family since it was just him and the two twins. Elena had taken the job unwillingly. They were in desperate need of money and of course her family members knew nothing about it. "It wasn't blood." Elena said sipping her coffee. "Oh yeah? Cause it definetely looked like it." Katherine replied. "It was ketchup cause I am working in a canteen." Elena said and sighed but Katherine could tell that she was lying. "I know you Elena...better than anyone. I don't want to press the situation. You can talk to me about it when you are ready. I am just worried about you. There is only three of us left. I can't lose you too Elena. What did you get yourself into?" Katherine said and Elena lowered her eyes. "It's nothing that you should worry about. Really. And you are definetely not going to lose me." Elena said trying to comfort her sister. Katherine pulled her twin into a hug. She was always worried about her. New York was a tricky town and they always had to watch out for each other. The moment was disrupted by a text in Elena's phone. It was from Tyler for a job in Mystic Falls Virginia. "Who is it?" Katherine asked while taking a bite. "Noone." Elena replied and returned to her room to learn the details.

Kilometers away in Salem Bonnie Bennett had also a message in her cell phone. She was staying with her best friend and co-worker Matt Donovan. "It's from the boss." she said to her friend and Matt narrowed his eyes. "You just came back from the previous mission. Do you want me to take this over for you?" Matt asked and Bonnie smiled. "Thanks Matt but if he wanted you he would have called you. So apparently I have to get to work." Bonnie said and left her cell phone on the table sighing. "Bonnie if you need a break.." Matt said again when he saw his friend bringing her palm to her forhead. "I want out...but I can't so." Bonnie said. "Why don't you try?" Matt asked. "I need the money Matt and Tyler won't let me. He says I am really good at my job plus I know too much. It's a dead end. Your sister tried out and you know what hapenned to her." Bonnie said. "You still believe that Tyler was behind her accident?" Matt asked lowering his eyes at the mention of his dead sister Vicki. "I am not sure it was an accident. Anyways I am allowed to be suspicious." Bonnie said. "And what is this job about?" Matt asked. "The clients are from Mystic Falls Virginia. Salvatores. It says something about cartels." Bonnie replied checking the text again. "At least we get to kill criminals. We offer something to this world." Matt said trying to see the bright side of their job and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

And since the job was going to take place in New Orleans the team had to include a local. The text about the job found Caroline Forbes in a hotel in New Orleans washing the blood off of her hands. She had just killed a rich guy who was causing trouble to another rich guy with his gang or that is what she had been told. She didn't really care. She just wanted the job done. She was really proffessional when it came to her job. She was partly enjoying it. It wasn't always like that though. Her mom Liz Forbes was a cop. She was murdered by some criminals. Tyler and his gang had taken over a job that was about killing those guys but Caroline seeking revenge for her mother's death got to them before him. Tyler saw her potential and taking advantage of her emotional situation persuaded her to join the team. Now she couldn't get out even if she wanted to so she was trying to do her job as better as possible. She hadn't regret for anything in her life since every one of the men she killed was a pervert or a twisted motherfucker. Having taken the blood of her hands she opened the text and got the info to her job. She arrived at her appartment. She opened the door and saw her roommate Lexi Branson crying. "What's going on?" she said and rushed to her side. They didn't have many things in common but they were getting along pretty well the last year that they have been living together. "I broke up.." Lexi said and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh I am so sorry to hear that. What happened?" Caroline asked. "I don't want to talk about it." Lexi said and sniffed. "By the way..your ex came by earlier." Lexi said and Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Enzo?" Caroline asked surprised. "Hm. By the way...you should totally get back with him. He looks really hot in his cop suit." Lexi said and Caroline went to the kitchen to have a glass of water. "Did he say what he wanted?" Caroline asked looking troubled. "He said that you should call him. That's all." Lexi said. "Perfect." Caroline mumbled. Police drama was the last thing she needed.

Back in the New Orleans police department Enzo had just entered Kai's office. "So what you got?" Kai asked. "Nothing yet. April's team took over the investigation at the crime scene. I will take over the investigation in the victim's belongings. Bank accounts, phone calls and messages, emails. Anything that can help us." Enzo said. "He must have been involved into something. The murder was too proffessional." Kai said and gave Enzo the permission to leave. On his way out Enzo's phone rang. "Hello?" Enzo answered. "My roommate told me that you stepped by?" Caroline's voice was heard. "Caroline...good to hear you." Enzo said. "Get to the point Enzo." Caroline said sounding annoyed. The truth is that their break up was not one of a good kind. "We have a case. Murder. It's too proffessional." Enzo said and Caroline narrowed her eyes. "And what does it have to do with me?" Caroline asked fiercely. "I know what your job is Caroline. That is the reason we broke up in the first place. You promised me that you would try to stop this." Enzo said extremely low so that his co-workers couldn't hear him. "I have nothing to do with it." Caroline said trying to defend herself. "If it's you I won't cover up for you. I want you to know it. I will do my job." Enzo said. "I never asked you to cover up for me. I've stopped anyways." Caroline lied. "Just be careful." Enzo said and Caroline closed the phone and sighed.

Kol,Klaus and Elijah had sent some of their minions to make sure for their clients' safety. They have been waiting for the Salvatore payback all day long. "I am officially worried. They didn't even make a threat. That is really suspicious." Kol said while Elijah and Klaus were exchanging some worried looks. "Indeed. I think Rebekah made a big mistake this time. I am sure they are up to something really big." Klaus said. Rebekah entered the room. "Don't tell me that you are worried about those ants." Rebekah said with a disaprooving look. "Sister I think that your ego is influencing your judgement." Elijah said and met Rebekah's cold glance. "I know what I am doing. This is all my creation. My masterpiece. Noone will judge me for the way I am handling my situations." Rebekah yelled at Elijah hitting her palm hard on the table. Kol lowered his eyes and smirked. That was exactly the kind of attitude he was expecting from his sister and her poor temper. Klaus left the room looking annoyed by the bickering. Kol left too probably going to have some fun...while Elijah stayed in the room trying to reason his sister. At the same time Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were packing their stuff. They would be in Mystic Falls tomorrow morning.

**Please review,fave and follow if you like it...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank anyone who followed favorited reviewed or simply read the story. Enjoy chapter 3...**

"What are you doing?" Katherine said entering the room and seeing her sister packing her things. "They called from work. I have to go on a business trip." Elena replied while putting her clothes in her suitcase. "With the canteen?" Katherine asked suspiciously. Elena rolled her eyes. "Yes with the canteen. My boss found a new hot spot with many tourists and thought that it would be better to move the business there." Elena said the first things coming to her mind. "For how long?" Katherine asked narrowing her eyes. "As long as it takes for him to find a local descent emploee to take over." Elena continued with her story but Katherine didn't believe a word. "When are you leaving?" Katherine asked. "As soon as I finish packing." Elena replied and Katherine left the room. Katherine went into her room and quickly packed a few stuff. She was going to stalk Elena. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Anna's number. Anna was Jeremy's ex. They broke up when he decided to go to college but they remained friends and Anna had still a close friendship with the Gilbert twins. "Hey Katherine...I was thinking about you actually. Perfect timing." Anna said answering her phone. "Anna I need you to pack your bags and get here as soon as possible." Katherine said. "Why? What happened? Is everything ok?" Anna asked really worried. "Look...i don't want to worry you but I think that Elena is involved into something bad Anna. I need your help. She is leaving and I want to follow her to see what's going on." Katherine said. "Sure you can count on me. I am on my way." Anna replied. "When you arrive text me." Katherine said and with that they closed the phone. Half an hour later Katherine received the message she was waiting for. "Elena I am going shopping." Katherine said and entered Elena's room. Elena closed her bag extremely fast since she had just put her gun in it. "I am leaving in a while." Elena said. Katherine gave her a hug and left the house with her suitcase. She arrived at Anna's car and placed herself in the passenger seat after throwing her suitcase at the back seat. They were both waiting for Elena to start her journey. "Did you get supplies?" Katherine asked. "Yes. Are you going to tell me what is going on? I am scared." Anna said but they both stopped as they saw Elena getting out of the building. Elena opened her port bagage door and threw her suitcase in. She fixed her belt and adjusted her gun. Katherine's and Anna's eyes were wide open. "Is that a gun on her belt?" Anna said patrified. "I knew something was wrong." Katherine said irritated with her twin sister. Elena entered her jeep and started her way to Mystic Falls. Katherine was determined to know the truth. Anna started the car and they followed Elena.

Bonnie was still in Salem getting prepared for her journey. She packed her guns and vests. She checked her bullets and loaded her revolver. Last but not least she packed her leather gloves. Bonnie carried her suitcase to the living room. She couldn't take much luggage since she was travelling with a motorcycle. She saw Matt reading peacefully a newspaper. "It's really nice having free time." Bonnie said with a sigh and Matt smiled. "Maybe you should ask a day off or something. You are going to go nuts." Matt said and Bonnie approached him and pulled him into a hug. "Matty...what would I do without you...?" she said. "Well be a total loser I guess..." Matt said sarcastically and Bonnie panched him in the shoulder as they both bursted in laughs. "Take care." Matt said. "You too." Bonnie said and exited the apartment. She arrived at the parking. She adjusted her suitcase put on her helmet after doing up her leather jacket got on the motorcycle and began her journey.

Caroline was also ready to leave. "So..who is this cousin of yours you are going to visit.?" Lexi said entering Caroline's room. "Huh her name is...Lina..yeah Lina Forbes. She had an accident and..." Caroline lied. "Oh I am so sorry. Give her my best wishes." Lexi said genuinly and Caroline smiled awkwardly. She hated lying mostly because she couldn't lie easily. It would take a lot of effort for her to be persuasive. With that Lexi wished a nice trip to Caroline and went back to her room chating with her bestie about what a douchebag her ex was for breaking up with her over the phone. Caroline left the house and approached her black cabrio. She tied up her suitcases and after entering the car she put on her sunglasses and turned up the radio. She speeded up and got lost into the distance.

Meanwhile in Mystic Falls a surprise was waiting the Salvatore brothers. The doorbell rang and Stefan opened the door. "Did you miss me?" Sarah said and pulled her brother into a hug. "Sarah? What are you doing here?" Stefan said completely caught off guard. Sarah knew nothing about these cartel shit and he wanted to keep it that way. "Can't I surprise my brothers?" Sarah said and realeasing Stefan got in the houde with her suitcase. Stefan closed the door and followd her to the living room. "Where is Damon?" Sarah asked. "Upstairs. You didn't call us. We would have welcome you properly." Stefan said. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. I am surprised you didn't expect me though. You do remember what day is tomorrrow?" Sarah asked and raised an eyebrow. Stefan had forgot his own birthday. "Yeah sure. Where is my present?" he asked and Sarah smiled. "A little impatient aren't we?" Sarah said and turned her head towards the ladder when she saw Damon coming. Damon locked his icy blue eyes on his sister surprised. "Sister?" he said narrowing his eyes and smiling awkwardly. "Oh come here you big boy." Sarah said and rushed to her big brother's arms. "How's that?" he asked still shocked. "I wouldn't miss Stefan's birthday now would I?" Sarah said and carried her things upstairs. "Perfect." Damon mumbled as soon as she was gone. "What are we going to do now?" Stefan asked. "I have no freaking idea. I mean we can't just tell her to leave cause she will ask why. Plus she is our sister." Damon said. "Someone should lure her out of the house as the other one is talking with the assassins." Stefan said. "Got it. You will talk with the assassins and I will convince her to help me buy some stuff for...a surprise birthday party for you." Damon said. Stefan kept staing at his brother. "How can you find excuses so easily?" Stefan said in an admiring tone. Damon raised his eyebrow. "Hello..i am perfect." Damon said to a smiling Stefan and went upstairs to talk to Sarah about the surprise party he decided to throw.

In New Orleans Kol was in his room making out with a redhead. Klaus walked in and interrupted their activities. The redhead left the room when Kol nodded to her. "Really?" Klaus said giving a disaprooving look to his brother. "They keep getting sluttier every time." He added and Kol sighed. "What do you want brother?" he asked bored. "Did you tell Elijah what we came up with?" Klaus asked. "No...I..was...occupied." Kol said smirking. "Perfect. You had one job and..." Klaus began but was interrupted. "...blah blah blah." Kol said and pushed Klaus out of his room closing the door in his face. "Well done Kol. That was so mature." Klaus said and left dialing Elijah's phone number. "Brother..." Elijah's voice was heard. "Did you manage to reason our sister?" Klaus asked. "What do you think?" Elijah replied annoyed. "Kol and I had an idea. We want to send someone stalk the Salvatores." Klaus said. "Are you going to tell Rebekah?" Elijah asked. "I don't think she would be positive but I am sure that this is a move we need to make." Klaus said and Elijah approoved.

Kai was at his office checking the road cameras out of Wesley Maxfield's house over and over again when Enzo and April came in. His eyes left the computer screen and landed on April. That was the signal for her to start talking. "No evidence on the crime scene. The murderer was very careful at covering his mess up. The bullett is from a colt. That's all we have for now. I am talking to the neighbors tomorrow." April said and then Kai's eyes landed on Enzo. "Well I might have something. I checked his phone and bank accounts. Thye previous week he draw a big amount of money. Two hours after he had a contact with someone called Damon Salvatore. The call lasted five minutes. The next day he got a text from the same man with an address. I already located the spot. It is in Mystic Falls Virginia. Since then he spoke on the phone with his nefew and another number which is no longer used. Two hours before the murder, the last call he made was with this Salvatore again." Enzo said and Kai narrowed his eyes. "I think it's time to pay mister Salvatore a visit." he said.

**So? Please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy chapter 4. I would like to thank each one of you guys who reviewed followed or just read the story. Love you guys.**

It was morning and Damon was waiting for Sarah at the living room along with Stefan. "And who did you invite to that surprise party?" Stefan asked Damon in a low voice. "The whole city." Damon replied like it was the most natural thing in the world and Stefan's eyes widened. "Are you crazy. We try so hard to keep a low profile. If the mayor finds out about our 'activities'..." Stefan began but was interrupted. "Oh come on brother you know what they say. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Plus if you want to do a party do it right." Damon said and the two of them stopped their conversation when Sarah was coming downstairs. "Ready Damon?" she asked her brother. "Sure. We are leaving have fun." Damon said to Stefan. "What are you going to do while we are gone?" Sarah asked. "I have to meet some clients." Stefan replied. "Clients?" Sarah asked and Damon brought his palm to his forehead. "Hum Damon and I have an online fabrick shop. We started it last month." Stefan said and Damon shook his head disaproovingly. "Really? Interesting. You should show me the site some time." Sarah said. "We can't. We are making some improvements. It's off for now." Damon said. "Ok I am getting the car." Sarah said and left. "You are an incredibly bad liar." Damon said to his brother and followed Sarah outside. "I guess you stole all the ability." Stefan yelled to his brother who was walking towards the car.

It was about time for Stefan to meet with the clients. He had agreed with Damon that towards the end of their arrangements they would move the conversation to the Grill so that he can also join them while Sarah would take care of the party decoration. Srefan was peacefully drinking his cup of coffee when he heard a motorcycle outside his house. Bonnie got off of her motorcycle. She stylishly took her helmet off and waved her curly hair. She started walking towards the house while unzipping her black leather jacket. The doorbell rang. Stefan approached the door and opened to see a caramel skinned beauty with green eyes. "Are you one of the Salvatores?" Bonnie asked strictly. She was a sweet girl but she always liked to play tough at work. "Yes I am Stefan Salvatore." Stefan said and extended his hand. Bonnie walked past him and entered the house. "Bonnie Bennett. At your service." she said and Stefan nodded. "So you are one of the assassins." Stefan said. "Apparently." Bonnie replied opening her jacket a little more so that he could see her revolver. "Take a seat." Stefan said and Bonnie did as she was told. "Do you want something to..." Stefan said but was interrupted. "No I am fine thanks." Bonnie replied. "Ok we will wait for your partners and then we can get started." Stefan said. "Partners?" Bonnie asked surprised. Tyler didn't mention anything about partners but Bonnie was ok with it. She liked being a team player. "Yeah we have three targets so we hired three assassins." Stefan replied and Bonnie nodded. The same time a black cabrio stopped outside the Salvatore residence. Caroline turned off the radio and got out of the car closing the door with her high heels. She started walking towards the house while locking her car with the alarm. She arrived at the door and knocked. "I should get that." Stefan said and opened. That time a beautiful blonde was standing on his doorstep. Caroline took her sunglasses off and looked Stefan from top to toe. "Caroline Forbes." she said. "Yeah ok. I am Stefan Salvatore." Srefan replied. "Are you going to invite me in?" Caroline asked raising her eyebrow. "Sure come in." Stefan said and Caroline didn't have to be asked twice. She came in but stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed that there was another woman in the living room. Stefan entered the room. "Oh I have to introduce you I guess. Bonnie Bennett this is Caroline Forbes. Caroline Forbes this is Bonnie Bennett. You are going to be partners in crime." Stefan said and laughed while the two girls simply looked at him like he was an alien or something cause he was the only one laughing with his jokes. "Ok I am going to stop now. Caroline do you...?" he started but Caroline cut him. "A glass of water would be nice." she said and took a seat next to Bonnie. "Did you know that we were going to work together?" Caroline said. "No. And it's not just us. There is another girl too. Three targets,three proffessionals." Bonnie said and Caroline nodded.

Sarah was terrible at parking cars so she just handed the car to Damon and went to wait for him at the mall. Damon parked the car and he was now crossing the road to get to the mall when he almost got hit by a car. The car stopped milimeters away from him and the driver's door opened. An olive skinned brunette got out of the car. "Watch it. Are you trying to get yourself killed or something?" Elena said approaching Damon. "It's not like it was my fault." Damon said provokingly but he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. "I have to be somewhere like right now so I don't have the time to argue with you." Elena said narrowing her eyes on the hot icy blue eyed man. "Bitch." Damon whispered while she was walking away. "Asshole." Elena replied and got back in the car speeding up. Damon arrived at the mall. "What took you so long?" Sarah asked. "Just some crazy killer rider." Damon replied earning a questioning smile from his little sister.

Elena didn't know that she was being watched. Anna and Katherine were behind her the whole time. "Where do you think she is going?" Anna asked trying not to lose Elena's jeep of her eyes. "Not at a canteen for sure." Katherine replied getting angrier with her sisters lies every second. Elena arrived late at the Salvatore house. She parked the car and litterally ran to the door. She knocked. A few seconds later the door opened. "HI. I am sorry for being late but I had an incident with the car. I am Elena Gilbert by the way." Elena said looking really bothered. "Stefan Salvatore. Come in." Stefan said and made room for her to enter. Elena arrived at the living room and took a seat next to the other two girls. "Hi." she said and Caroline and Bonnie nodded. "This is the last partner Elena Gilbert. Elena meet Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett. You three are going to work together." Stefan said and the girls nodded. "So fill us in." Caroline said. "Sure. Well we ran this cartel and our main competitor is the New Orleans cartel. It is ruled by the Mikaelsons. Competition is getting hard. They killed one of our clients so we are looking for something big." Stefan said. "So we are going to kill their clients." Bonnie said. "No. The queen of the New Orleans cartel Rebekah Mikaelson has three brothers who are her councelors and protectors. We want you to kill them." Stefan said and Elena narrowed her eyes. "I know this is not going to be easy. They will probably have protection but we heard that you are really good at your job so...we count on you." Stefan said and the three girls nodded silently. Outside of the house Katherine silently approached the door to read the doorbell name. "Salvatore." she whispered and headed back to the car where Anna was waiting for her. Back in the house Stefan's phone rang. "We are done shopping take the clients to the grill." Damon said and closed the phone. "Ladies...how about lunch?" Stefan asked.

Damon arrived at the house. He dropped off Sarah and headed to the grill where he was supposed to meet his brother and the assassins. Sarah was in the house settling the things she got when the doorbell rang. She opened the door. "Excuse me miss. I am sheriff Kai Parker and this is my partner deputy Enzo. Is Damon Salvatore in?" Kai asked and Sarah nodded. "No he just left. He is probably at the grill. Do you need me to say something to him?" Sarah asked and Enzo spoke. "We will just visit him at the grill then have a nice day." he said and him and Kai started walking towards their car. "Is he in trouble?" Sarah asked. "There is nothing you should worry about." Kai said and left. A few minutes later another car arrived across the Salvatore house and started taking photoes. It was the Mikaelsons' men who were sent to watch the Salvatores.

Damon entered the grill and spotted his brother immidiately. Approaching the table he saw Elena. "Oh you got to be kidding me." he said and took a seat. "Oh my God the asshole." Elena mumbled when she saw Damon taking a seat next to Stefan. "This is my brother Damon Salvatore. Damon this is Bonnie Bennett,Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert." Stefan said and Damon nodded to the first two. "Well me and the lovely miss Gilbert have met before. I should have known that you were an assassin when you almost killed me with the car today." he said and Elena looked at him looking pissed. "Did you fill them in?" Damon asked. "Yes you tell them now which of the three each one of them gets." Stefan said. "I heard that Klaus Mikaelson has a thing for blondes so he is yours blondie." Damon said handing Caroline a picture of Klaus. "Thanks. And by the way it's Caroline not blondie." Caroline said. "Whatever. I am going to give the older one,Elijah Mikaelson to miss Gilbert. I bet she loves a good challenge." Damon said handing Elena a picture of Elijah. "Actually I do." Elena replied with a smile taking the photo from Damon's hand. "And that leaves Bonnie with the little one. Playboy Kol Mikaelson." Damon said and gave Bonnie Kol's photo. Bonnie took it in her hands and examinned it carefully. "Easy." she said and Damon raised an eyebrow. The grill's door opened and two men came in. "Shit." Caroline mumbled. It was her ex plus cop Enzo and Kai Parker. Police. Perfect.

**So guys what do you think? Let me know with a review. Until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank you for your continuing support. I am glad that you enjoyed the story so far. Enjoy chapter 5...**

"Is everything fine?" Stefan asked as he saw Caroline looking extremely nervous. "Police." she said and looked down. Everyon at the table became extremely awkward. "I need to get out of here. One of them knows me. He is my ex." Caroline said and carefully stood up. She saw Enzo and Kai heading to the bar. She managed to get to the toilets before they could see her. "I am going to check on her." Elena said and left the table. "I will come and get you whaen they are gone." Bonnie replied and Elena nodded and left the table following Caroline. Bonnie locked her eyes on the cops. "Why are they here?" Damon asked. "What you know I know." Stefan replied. "Where is Caroline coming from?" Bonnie asked. "We hired her from New Orleans." Stefan replied. "Then if she knows them it means that they are from New Orleans too." Bonnie said. "Oh you gotta be kidding me." Damon said. "What is it?" Stefan asked. "New Orleans Stefan they probably investigate Wesley's death." Damon said and Stefan lowered his head. "Was that your client?" Bonnie asked and they both nodded. "That's exactly what we needed right now." Stefan said sarcastically. "They are coming." Bonnie whispered with a smile trying to show that she was familiar with the boys. "Good evening." Kai said and they all nodded. Enzo came after him. "Which one of you is mister Damon Salvatore?" Kai said while he locked his eyes on Bonnie. "Well it's not me for sure." Bonnie said in a flirty way smiling lightly at Kai. He smiled back. "I can see that. Well miss if you have somewhere else to be...it's fine with us. I am sure that a woman like you must be really busy." Kai said. Bonnie looked at the Salvatores. Damon thoought that her flirting with the cop would make it easier for them. "She has no better place to be right now." Damon said ganing a weird look from Bonnie. "If you are ok with it." Kai said and took a seat next to Bonnie in the seat where Caroline was sitting while Enzo sat at Elena's seat. "Enzo fill in." Kai said and his partner nodded. "Well mister Salvatore we are from New Orleans we are investigating..." Enzo was interrupted. "Is this about Wesley?" Damon asked and Enzo exchanged some weird looks with Kai. "Yes it's about mister Maxfield." Enzo said. "I heard about it on the news. It's a pitty really." Damon said and Kai nodded. "We have proof that you met him here in Mystic Falls. We also know that he made a call to you two hours before he died. His last call. You are probably the last person that talked to him before he was murdered. And we also hoped that maybe you could help us fogure out what he did with the amount of money he draw from the bank." Enzo said and Damon looked at Stefan. "Don't you need paperwork to ask this kind of questions?" Bonnie asked with a smile trying to buy Damon some time. Kai smiled at her. "We have everything we need. We are just trying to do our job here. It's Kai by the way. I am the sheriff." Kai said extending his hand. "I am B...Bess. Nice to meet you." Bonnie said with a smile taking Kai's hand willingly. "Well gentlemen my brother here has his birthday today and we are throwing a party tonight. This isn't the right place to talk so maybe you would like to come by." Damon said. "I don't know this is not a good idea." Kai said. "Oh come on sheriff. It would be fun. I am going to be there." Bonnie said with a smile. "Yes Bess is going to be there. It would be a real honor for me. And you definetely don't need to bring a present." Stefan said. Kai looked at Enzo. "I have to get back to New Orleans by night." Enzo said. "Fine you can go." Kai said to Enzo who left. "It seems that I will be coming alone." Kai said and got up. "See you tonight then." he said and left. "That was...close. I have to get the girls." Bonnie said and headed to the bathroom. "Perfect. Damon what are you going to tell him?" Stefan asked his brother. "The fabrick fairytale." Damon replied. "What I invened for Sarah? He is going to ask proof." Stefan said. "And I know someone who can help us. You still remember Alaric Saltzman. He is a computer genius. He can set up an online business totally legal." Damon said. "In such a small amount of time? That's impossible even for Alaric." Stefan said. "Just because it will seem legal it doesn't mean that it is going to be. I will call him." Damon said and left the table.

Elena and Caroline were in the ladies' room. "So your ex is a cop and he knows about you being an assassin?" Elena said surprised. "He found out that's why we broke up. He thinks I am done with those things but..." Caroline said. "Wow. That sucks. And then I thought my life was complicated." Elena said and they stopped the conversation when the door opened. They were relieved to see Bonnie entering. "They left." onnie said and Caroline released a deep breath. "What happened?" Elena asked. "They came by our table. From what I understtod they are investigating the Salvatore client's death." Bonnie said. "How did it go?" Caroline asked. "I had to flirt with the sheriff but...good. They are coming at the Salvatore party tonight. I promised to the sheriff to be there so I have to go too." Bonnie said. "Can we come?" Elena said. "Why not?" Bonnie replied and turned to Caroline. "The deputy,your ex is leaving for New Orleans. You can come too." Bonnie said and Caroline nodded. "Why are they throwing the party anyways?" she asked. "It's Stefan Salvatore's birthday." Bonnie replied. Elena nodded. "So we are going to stay here tonight. I will better go and rent a room." Elena said. "We can stay together." Caroline suggested with a smile. "Solunds good to me." Bonnie replied. They all came out of the bathroom and stopped at the table. Stefan was sitting alone and Damon was still talking on the phone. "I guess we will see you tonight at the party." Elena said to Stefan and he nodded. Elena and Bonnie started walking towards the exit. "Happy birthday by the way." Caroline said and folowed her partners. "Thanks." Stefan replied with a smile. "Should we buy a present?" Caroline asked. "I am a proffessional assassin who just flirted with a sheriff to save their asses. I think I am covered." Bonnie replied and the girls started laughing.

In New Orleans the four Mikaelson siblings were at Rebekah's office with a client. "It is a wise choice that you chose us over the Salvatores." Rebekah said smiling to her new client Connor Jordan and he smiled back. "I am happy to do business with you too. I have heard so much. Some people say that you have the best stuff." Connor said. "Indeed. We have so much to offer." Elijah said and Connor nodded. "As long as you keep your part of the deal of course." Kol said. "Absolutely. I like to keep my promises. It's one million dollars right?" Connor asked and stood up. All the Mikaelsons stood up as well. "That's right. You won't be disappointed." Klaus said and shook Connor's hand. "It's been a pleasure." Connor said and exited the room. "And the Salvatores can kiss my ass." Kol said smiling while pouring himself a drink. Rebekah smiled. "We are going back to the top. I can feel it now." Rebekah said and sat down again. Elijah took a deep breath. "Sister there is something we wanted to tell you." Elijah said and Rebekah nodded. "Actually the idea was mine and Kol's." Klaus said. "What did you do?" Rebekah asked. "We sent a group of men to stalk the Salvatores." Klaus said and Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "Without my permission?" Rebekah said annoyed. "I know that mother and father left the business to you but that doesn't mean that we don't have word on what is going on." Elijah said. "Rebekah that was something that needed to be done. We are waiting for their move." Kol said. "They don't worth our time." Rebekah said frowning. "It was something that needed to be done." Klaus said and Rebekah exited the room. "She took it better than I expected her to." Kol said and Elijah nodded.

The three girls booked a room for the night. Elena had just exited the bathroom and joined the others who were drinking a coffee. "So guys tell me about you." Caroline said. "Not much to tell really." Bonnie said. "Fine I will start." Caroline said. "My name is Caroline Forbes. I am twenty years old. I am from New Orleans and I live with my roommate Lexi Branson. I got in the job when Tyler caught me getting revenge from my mother's murderers...and I have an ex who is a cop." Caroline said and lowered her eyes. "I am sorry about your mother." Elena said. "It's ok. She was a cop. She had it coming." Caroline said and the girls nodded. "Well I am Elena Gilbert. I am twenty years old. My parents are dead and I live in New York with my twin sister Katherine. I also have a little brother Jeremy who is at college. I got in the job because we couldn't afford sending money to my brother and pay our bills and I wanted him to have a normal life." Elena said and Bonnie caressed her back. "I am Bonnie Bennett. I am twenty years old. I live in Salem with my best friend and co-worker Matt Donovan who recently lost his sister Vicki in a car accident that was not really accident from what I believe. I have no family members. Only some cousins that I have never seen in my entire life and I got in the job because I was completely broke." Bonnie said. "Tough. I know what you are talking about." Elena said. "What do you mean it wasn't an accident?" Caroline asked. "I think Tyler did it." Bonnie said and the girls looked at her surprised. "She wanted out of the job. She had decided to run away and all of a sudden her car broke down and she fell off of a bridge." Bonnie said. "Maybe she just lost control." Elena said. "The car couldn't stop. Someone cut the.." Bonnie was interrupted. "Ok let's talk about something else shall we?" Caroline said. "Like?" Bonnie said. "Like...how do you work?" Caroline said. "I stalk and then I kill." Bonnie said. "So not approach." Elena said. "No. It would be hard for me to kill them if I develop any kind of relationship with them." Bonnie said. "And what if you got stalking them?" Caroline asked. "I don't know. I guess I will figure something out." Bonnie said. "I usually befriend them first. It is easier for me." Elena said and both she and Bonnie looked at Caroline. "It depends on the case. I don't have a method. I just do what needs to be done." Caroline said. The time had passed as they talked for hours getting to know each other. "I think we should getting ready for the party." Elena said looking at her watch. "Oh my God." Bonnie said desperately. "I have nothing descent to wear." she added in frustration. "Neither do I." Elena said and sighed. "Then it's good that I brought many clothes with me." Caroline said and smiled. Caroline was wearing a short red dress with one sleeve. She had her hair curly and her make up was perfect. Elena and Bonnie borrowed clothes from Caroline. Elena picked a short black long sleeved dress with golden patterns and an open back. She had her hair on a high straight ponytail. Bonnie had her hair curly. She wore a dark green strapless short dress that was matching her eyes and was pointing her curves beautifully. "By the way you should find nicknames. I introduced myself as Bess back at the greel. Noone asked me about my surname but I decided to give the name James. So tonight I am Bess James." Bonnie said. "Good. I am going to be...Irene..Greyson." Caroline said and smiled at the nme she invented. "I like it. I am going to be Lilian...Meldow." Elena said. "Nice surname.." Bonnie said and bursted in a light giggle. "Shut up. It's the only thing I could think of." Elena said playfully. "Well it's definetely unusual." Caroline replied. The three girls grabbed their purses and left.

Sarah was at the door welcoming the guests. Stefan and Damon were at the living room sweet talking the mayor. The house was full of people. The three girls arrived. They went with Elena's car. "They must be famous around here." Elena said as she parked the car. In front of Elena's car there was another black car with dark windows. It was Marcel's men who were watching the Salvatores. And few cars behind it was Katherine and Anna who were following Elena everywhere. The girls were heading to the house when Elena's phone rang. "It's Tyler. He probably wants me to fill him in. Go guys I will catch up with you later." Elena said and the girls nodded and left. "Tyler...yes. Of course I have to kill that's my job. Yes New Orleans. Don't worry. Yes I met them. It is going to be easy. I have been through worse. Ok bye." Elena said and closed the phone. She headed to the house but what she didn't know was that Marcal's men heard everything.

**So what do you think? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy chapter 6 and thank you for reviewing...**

Elena entered the Salvatore residence making immidiately eye contact with Damon who approached her. "You came..." he said wiggling his eyebrows. "Why wouldn't I? My partners are here." Elena replied scanning the room searching for the girls. "So I talked to the girls...what name did you pick for tonight?" Damon asked her. Elena locked her eyes on his. "Lilian Meldow." she said with a smile and extended her hand. Damon smirked. "Well nice to meet you miss Lilian. I am Damon Salvatore." Damon replied and kissed her hand. The moment broke when Sarah approached them. "Damon the mayor is getting too annoying. I need help." Sarah said and gave a smile to Elena as soon as she noticed her. "I am Sarah Salvatore. Damon and Stefan's sister." Sarah said. "Nice to meet you. I am E..." Elena was about to say her real name when she saw Damon doing signals to her. "...Lilian Meldow." Elena finished and Sarah shook her hand willingly. "Well have fun Lilian. Me and my sister have a little work to do." Damon said and with a smile followed Sarah back to the mayor. Elena saw Bonnie at the bar drinking one glass of punch after the other. "Are you ok?" Elena asked her when she approached her. Bonnie sighed. "Could have been better. The sheriff is going to show any moment now." Bonnie said nervously. "How did you get yourself into this?" Elena asked narrowing her eyes. "You know...saving the client and stuff." Bonnie replied. "Where is Caroline?" Elena asked. "Talking to the birthday boy." Bonnie replied and took a big sip of her drink.

Outside of the house Katherine and Anna were waiting inside the car. "You think we can sneak in there...see what's going on?" Katherine asked and Anna narrowed her eyes. "No. We will stand out." Anna said. "Why?" Katherine asked in a serious tone. "Because we are in Fila and Addidas and they are all in Gucci and Prada." Anna replied and Katherine took a peak of what she was wearing in comparison with a girl that was standing in the front door. "You are probably right." Katherine said and they both remained silent until Katherine came up with an idea. "I am going to call her..see what lies is she going to tell me.." Katherine said and dialed Elena's number.

Elena was still with Bonnie when she felt her purse vibrating. She pulled her cell phone out of the purse and saw that her twin was calling her. "It's my sister..I got to take this. I'll be back in a while." Elena said and started moving towards the front door when she bumped into Kai. "Oh I am sorry." she said with an awkward smile and walked past him. She turned around and waved her hand at Bonnie whispering a good luck. She got out of the house and picked up the phone. "Katherine..." Elena said greeting her sister. "Hey sis. Where are you. It's noisy." Katherine said and Elena could feel her heartbeat speeding up. She hated lying to her sister but she had no choice. "At the canteen. A tour bus stopped and I am really busy right now..." Elena said and Katherine lowered her eyes disappointed at her sister's behaviour. "Fine I will hang up then... goodnight." Katherine said and closed the phone. Elena sighed and put the phone back into her purse. Meters away Marcel's men were taking photoes of her. They were convinced that she had something to do with their stuff. They hadn't notice Caroline and Bonnie though so they had all their attention to Elena. Marcel called Elijah. "Anything interesting?" Elijah asked picking up his phone. "They hired an assassin." Marcel said. Elijah narrowed his eyes. "To kill who?" he asked. "We don't know yet..but we heard her say that it will be easy." Marcel replied. "Make sure that she is an assassin and kill her." Elijah said after a small pause. "We got some photoes..." Marcel began but was interrupted. "I don't need photoes...just follow my orders." Elijah said. "Yes sir." Marcel replied and with that they closed the phone.

Back in the party Caroline was dancing with Stefan. "So how did you get involved with this kind of stuff?" Stefan asked full of curiosity. "Are you sure that this is what you want to talk about at your birthday?" Caroline asked with a sweet smile. Stefan smiled back. "If I am asking..." Stefan replied. "Well it's a long revenge story. That's all you need to know." Caroline replied and did a turn ending back into Stefan's arms. "So...it's your day today...how did you get involved with those stuff?" Caroline asked. "We were rich...we became poor..and we wanted to become rich again." Stefan replied. "It worked good enough. I bet it was Damon's idea. He seems to have the...sneaky brain of the family." Caroline said narrowing her eyes and Stefan smiled. "Couldn't you be more right." he said as he noticed his brother heading to the front door.

Bonnie was stuck with Kai. "So...Bess tell me about you." Kai said trying to make a conversation. "I am an open book." Bonnie replied putting her drink back on the table near by. "What do you do for living?" Kai asked. "I am an as...trologist." Bonnie said saving herself from the disaster at the last second and Kai nodded. "Do you work at a station or something?" Kai asked and Bonnie took a deep breath. "I was working but I quited. My Hermes and their Jupiter were really... incompatible." Bonnie said not having an idea what she was talking about. It sounded astrological so it would work. "Well would you like to dance with me?" Kai asked with a smile. "I would love to...but..I think I had too much punch." Bonnie replied with a smile. "As you wish." Kai said.

Damon was at the front door talking with a guy and three ladies. It was Alaric Saltzman,the computer genius that set up a whole virtual fabrick company for the Salvatores in half an hour and his co-workers Sage,Jenna and Meredith. They would pretend to be parts of the company for the cop's eyes. Damon and his four friends approached Kai and Bonnie. "Oh I see you made it officer." Damon said and shook Kai's hand with a smile. "Yeah I did. Me and Bess are having a great time." Kai said and smiled at Bonnie. "Well let me introduce you to my good friends and founding members of the company along with me and my family. Alaric Saltzman,Jenna Sommers,Meredith Fell and Sage." Damon said and Kai shook their hands. "I am sheriff Kai Parker." Kai replied. "Mister Salvatore I think this could be a good time to do our little talk." Kai said referring to Wesley's case. "Oh I am deeply sorry but I can't leave my guests right now. We could talk tomorrow morning though." Damon said. Kai was ready to protest so Bonnie stepped in. "How about this dance?" she said and dragged Kai towards the other dancing couples. Damon breathed relieved.

The time had passed. Kai had left and so did most of the guests. Sarah was still stuck with the perverted mayor who was obviously hitting on her despite the fact the he had a daughter at her age. The two Salvatore brothers found some alone time with the assassins. "So when are you putting the plan in motion?" Stefan asked. "We are leaving for New Orleans tomorrow morning." Caroline replied. "Good. Fill us in...oh and...get the job done." Damon said with a smirk. "We are not amateurs mister Salvatore." Elena said narrowing her eyes and earning a smile from Damon. Leaving the Salvatore residence Caroline needed another drink. "What do you say keep the party until the morning?" Caroline asked and saw a smiling Bonnie and a thoughtful Elena. "I could use a drink." Bonnie said. "You go guys. I am a little tired." Elena said. "Oh come on...don't be grumpy." Caroline said. "I am not grumpy. Seriously my heels are killing me and I need to get some sleep." Elena said and the girls nodded. "Fine take the car." Bonnie said. "OK thank you. See you later...I guess." Elena said and headed to the car. Elena started the car and in about ten minutes she was at the motel. She parked the car and got out of it. Many pairs of eyes were peaned on her. Katherine's,Anna's,Marcel's. Elena got into the building. Marcel's men got out of their car and followed her inside. They would try to find out where was her room. After them without catching attention Katherine and Anna went also in the building. Elena's phone rang. It was Tyler. "I think a colt would do the job. Or should I go with the revolver?" she asked while she still was on the corridor. Now they were sure that she was an assassin. Elena got into room 45 but the men didn't see the number well and thought it was 46. "We will come back later and kill her. Room 46. Remember it." one of the men said and the others nodded. But Elena was in number 45. Number 46 was Katherine's...

**That was it. Hope you enjoyed it. I am sorry for the luck of Mikaelsons but I think we are getting to it soon enough...please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ**** : This is not an update. It is more of an apology and explanation. Many of you have been complaining about me not leaving space between the dialogues so I decided to write this to all my stories. The reason that I was doing this was beacause my computer is a mess and I can't save documents bigger than a certain amount of pages so I was trying to do space economy. According to plan I will have my new computer by tomorrow so the updatres are going to be normal with space between the dialogues from now on. Thank you for putting up with me so far and forgive me if I made the reading process hard and boring.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to anyone who supported the story. Enjoy chapter 7...**

It was late at night and Elena was in her room sleeping peacefully while Bonnie and Caroline were partying. Next door Anna was asleep while Katherine was spinning on her bed. She was having a hard time sleeping lately. She slowly got up trying not to wake Anna up and poured herself a glass of cold water. She sighed taking a sip.

"Trouble sleeping?" Anna asked as she got up from bed. Katherine lowered her eyes.

"I keep having terrifying thoughts. You think Elena is in danger?" Katherine asked and faced Anna with pure anxiety in her face.

"I don't know...I think that you should stop worry that much...I mean yeah she is your sister. You care about her I know but...Elena is a big girl now. She knows what she is doing." Anna said touching Katherine's shoulder. Katherine lowered her eyes.

"I doubt that. Why are you up anyways?" Katherine asked.

"Bathroom." Anna said and headed to the restroom.

As soon as Katherine left her glass on the table the hotel room door popped open and Katherine jumped. Marcel and his men walked in. Katherine was in complete shock.

"Who the hell are you?" Katherine asked narrowing her eyes and taking a step back. Anna was ready to come out of the bathroom when she heard a shot. She fell on her knees and put her hand on her mouth to prevent her own screams. A tear rolled down her cheek. Marcel shot Katherine in cold blood. She didn't even manage to make a sound before she dropped dead on the ground. Anna was still in the bathroom listening to every word they were saying.

"Should we take her to Elijah?" one of the men asked.

"Are you serious? He didn't even want to see how she looks like. You think that he would like to see her dead body? He just wanted us to kill her." Marcel said.

"It's a pity such a beautiful girl." the man said.

"Well she had it coming. If you decide to become to become an assassin...Are we sure that she is working alone in this?" Marcel asked another one of his minions.

"Yes." the man replied.

"Then our work here is done." Marcel said and exited the room with his minions closing the door.

Anna came out of the bathroom carefully and rushed next to her friend's dead body crying hard. She was lost and she didn't know what to do until it hit her. Elena was next door and she had to learn everything.

Elena was sleeping when she heard a loud knock on the door. She jumped as her eyes popped open. She sat on the bed when the door was heard again.

"Elena open the door." Anna's desperate voice was heard. Elena got up quickly. What was Anna doing there?

"Anna...what's wrong what are you doing here?" Elena asked as she opend the door and Anna stormed in.

"Katherine knew that you were lying Elena...she asked me to help her find out...we followed you." Anna said with tears in her eyes.

"Did anything bad happen to Katherine? Anna?" Elena said with tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she saw Anna nodding.

"She's dead...Katherine is dead." Anna said and Elena was in shock.

"NO...no you are lying." Elena said starting crying and Anna hugged her as they both bursted in tears.

After a while when things calmed down a little bit Anna took Elena to the room where Katherine's body was. Elena kneeled next to her sister and ran her hand above her eyes while a tear was rolling down her cheek.

"Who did this?" Elena asked in a cold tone standing up and facing Anna.

"Men...I don't know how many but I heard at least three different voices. They said that Katherine was an assassin and that it was their job to kill her. They also mentioned a man named Elijah." Anna said whiping her tears. Elena could hear Damon's voice in her head telling her that her target was Elijah Mikaelson. This couldn't be a coincidence.

"Did they say anything about partners?" Elena asked.

"They said that she was working alone." Anna said. "Elena we have to call the police." Anna said again seeing Elena looking wasted of the grief and the probloems this situation was causing to her job. She couldn't go near Elijah since his man knew her and that was bad especially now that she wanted to revenge her sister's death more than anything.

" They don't know about Bon and Care." Elena whispered.

"What? Elena...I will call the police." Anna said and grabbed her phone but Elena took it away from he hands.

"No. I will handle this. I need you to pack your bags and go home. You know nohing about tonight." Elena said lowering her head.

"But Elena.." Anna protested.

"Anna please..." Elena yelled and Anna did as she was told.

That was the moment that Bonnie and Caroline arrived at the motel. They arrived out of their room and saw the door wide open. The room next door had its door open too. Anna had already left.

"What the hell happened here?" Caroline said to Bonnie as they made their way into the room seeing Elena crying over a dead body.

"Elena..what's going on?" Bonnie asked in a low voice as she and Caroline approached Elena to see her griefing her twin.

"Oh my God is that your sister how?" Caroline asked and kneeled next to Elena.

"Elijah's men mistook her for me." Elena said trying to hold her tears back.

"They know everything?" Bonnie asked narrowing her eyes.

"They don't know about you two guys." Elena said.

"We have to cancel...at least for a few days." Bonnie said caressing Elena's back.

"No..you should go and get to work tomorrow as planned...I will catch up with you later." Elena said.

"But Elena..." Bonnie protested.

"I said go guys. I will handle this." Elena said.

"OK but if you need..." Caroline began but was interrupted.

"No." Elena almost yelled. Caroline stood up and nodded. She exited her room with Bonnie following her leaving Elena behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning came. Caroline and Bonnie had already packed their stuff and they were about to leave for New Orleans. They walked in the room next door and saw Elena sitting in front of the window.

"We are about to leave." Caroline informed her and Elena nodded.

"Are you sure that you are going to be ok? If you wanna leave the job..." Bonnie began but was interrupted.

"No...I am going to kill this son of a bitch just like he did to my sister." Elena said in a cold tone.

Caroline and Bonnie huged her and after saying their goodbyes thy began their journey. If everything went according to plan they would be in New Orleans this evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long and exhausting trip Caroline and Bonnie had finally arrived in New Orleans. Caroline was talking to Elena on the phone while Bonnie was filling Tyler in on the job.

"No Elena is not here...are you serious Tyler? Her sister died...what did you expect her to do?" Bonnie was arguing over the phone.

"How are you holding up?" Caroline asked Elena and heard a big sigh.

"It's hard. I still can't believe she's gone." Elena said obviously ready to cry.

"The funeral?" Caroline asked.

"It's tomorrow. I'll give her the proper ceremony that she deserves and then I will come in New Orleans to get the job started." Elena said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So they were making a move..." Kol said as soon as he heard the information Elijah got by Marcel and his men.

"Kol..I didn't know you were here." Elijah said.

"When were you going to tell us that they hired an assassin?" Kol asked Elijah who lowered his head.

"I didn't want to upset you for nothing. Besides it's over." Elijah said. Klaus entered the room.

"Assassin? To kill who?" Klaus asked taking a seat opposite Elijah.

"I don't know but it's not difficult to figure it out. I bet it was our clients...or us." Elijah said earning some worried looks from his brothers.

"Is it settled?" Klaus asked.

"She is dead." Elijah said and the other two nodded.

"Now that we solved this I need a drink..." Kol said standing up with a sneaky smirk on his face.

"I could use one too." Klaus said and got up following Kol out of the room.

"Are you coming?" Kol asked.

"No. Have a good time." Elijah said and sat back down.

"Be sure about that. By the way...don't say anything to Rebekah..if she finds out about the assassin she will be obssessed about revenge and then who knows what she is capable of." Klaus said.

"I wasn't planning to. I know better than that." Elijah said. Klaus nodded and joined Kol in the car outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus and Kol arrived at the club and as soon as they entered they were taken away by the loud music. A raven haired chick tried to drag Klaus on the dancefloor but she wasn't his cup of tea. Kol and Klaus arrived at the bar and ordered the drinks without realizing that two sets of eyes were on them the whole time.

"So what's the plan?" Bonnie asked eyeing the two Mikaelson brothers.

"Well...Damon said that Klaus has a thing for blondes so I think that I am going to sex him a little bit. Besides he is...easy on the eyes. What's your plan?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"I told you...I stalk and kill...so I guess I am going to be his shadow until I find the right time to shoot him." Bonnie said and took a sip of her drink.

At the Mikaelson table Klaus was amuzed by the atmosphere while Kol seemed rather bored until he started texting with someone.

"Do you mind if I leave you for a while?" Kol asked Klaus.

"Which one of your harem are you going to meet tonight?" Klaus asked a smiling Kol.

"Three of them...the thing is that I accidentally arranged two apointments at the same time so I rescheduled one for now...so I have to go." Kol said and disappeared.

"My target is moving. I have to go. Good luck with your boy toy over there." Bonnie said while making her way to the exit following Kol.

"Good luck to you too." Caroline said and taking her drink in her hands she approached Klaus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kol got into a building. Bonnie had changed her shoes in order to be less noisy. She followed him up and she saw him entering an apartment. Bonnie aproached the door and in a while moans were heard.

"Oh my God...really? Why did I have to get the naughty one." she mumbled to herself and got away from the door waiting in the staircase to see when Kol was going to come out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the club Caroline took a seat next to Klaus who was sitting alone catching him off guard.

"Hey there." Caroline said putting her drink on the table. Klaus jumped and turned towards her stunned. She looked really beautiful in her short fiery red dress that was showing her curves perfectly. Her make up was making her blue eyes stand out and her blonde curles were caressing her shoulders softly.

"Hey." Klaus replied checking her from top to toe.

"I saw you here all by yourself and I thought that maybe you could use some company." Caroline said with a sweet smile while looking deep into his blue eyes.

"Does it show that much?" Klaus asked narrowing his eyes and smirking. Caroline giggled playfully.

"I think it's working well for you." Caroline said eye flirting obviously.

"I am Klaus by the way." Klaus said and extended his arm.

"Caroline." Caroline said and took his hand ready to shake it but Klaus surprised her by kissing it softly. Caroline could feel her cheeks lightly blushing. This was the first time that someone had done this to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kol exited the apartment and Bonnie followed him in order to see him entering another building and apartment. Moans again. Bonnie sighed.

"I don't believe it. Why is this happening to me?" Bonnie mumbled irritated. A woman who passed by her side shook her head.

"Cheating husband?" she asked and Bonnie shoot daggers with her eyes.

"No." she replied coldly and the woman left looking at Bonnie weirdly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours had passed. Caroline and Klaus were talking for a while now and they were having a great time.

"So what is your type?" Klaus asked.

"I want...a man who is capable of giving me his full attention...strong and independent. He has to be handsome and...have gifts in every field if you get what I mean..." Caroline said taking a sip of her drink.

"How is the search going?" Klaus asked amuzed.

"I think I am in a good way." Caroline replied and came closer to Klaus who leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Klaus asked and Caroline nodded. She knew that it was dangerous to go by his place so she insisted on them going to the motel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a while they arrived. Caroline unlocked and Klaus came in narrowing his eyes.

"Two beds?" he asked.

"I am here with my friend..but she is probably partying somewhere else right now so the place is ours." Caroline said.

"Good." Klaus replied and closing the space between them he wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist and crushed his lips with hers. The kiss was needy and passionate. Caroline lost the track of time for a while as Klaus were rocking her world with his tongue against hers but she snapped out of it and broke the kiss.

"Make yourself comfortable. I have to use the restroom." Caroline said and after seeing Klaus nodding she entered the bathroom. She had to call Bonnie.

"Thank God you called. How are things going?" Bonnie's desperate voice was heard.

"That's why I called you. We are kind of spending the night together at the motel..." Caroline said.

"Are you kicking me out?" Bonnie asked in a fed up tone.

"It's something that needs to be done." Caroline said in an apologizing tone.

"Fine i'll figure something out." Bonnie said.

"How are you doing?" Caroline asked full of curiosity.

"Crap. First of all I can't get him alone." Bonnie said and sighed.

"What else?" Caroline asked.

"Next time I am going to sit home and watch porn instead of following Kol Mikaelson around. It's easier,comfier and basically the same thing." Bonnie said sounding pissed off.

"Why are you saying this?" Caroline asked amuzed.

"Until now i've been in three dates and two strip clubs. I am starting to feel like I am some sort of perverted creep,I 've been called a cheated woman and I can feel the hysteria growing on me every second." Bonnie said whispering angrily at a giggling Caroline.

"It's not funny Caroline." Bonnie said in a serious tone.

"Sorry. Who can blame him...you only live once right? Anyways...game on." Caroline said with a smile.

**That was it. Sorry for my long absense but I was taking exams and I also started my first story at fictionpress so things are really cluttered now. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review...**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been a long time...but chapter 8 is up...I would like to thank you guys for your continuing support. Enjoy...**

Caroline and Bonnie closed the phone. After checking herself on the mirror one last time Caroline exited the bathroom and approached Klaus from behind wrapping her arms around his waist and placed a soft kiss on his neck. Klaus quickly put his phone back in his pocket and turned around with a seductive smile locking his lips with Caroline's and moving his hands up and down her hips.

Caroline left a soft moan escape her lips as Klaus' lips moved to her neck and he was now sucking,kissing and playfully biting her soft spot. Klaus kept on doing so satisfied by the pleasure he was giving her. Unfortunately his phone rang.

"Shit." Klaus mumbled against Caroline's neck.

"Let it ring." Caroline said in a shaky voice and Klaus checked the id. It was one of the clients.

"I am sorry I have to take this." Klaus said and took some steps away from Caroline ,who sighed, answering his phone. Caroline had just enough time to hide her knife under the bed. She was determined to stab him to death as soon as they were done with the deed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie knew that she had to get the job done as soon as possible so that she would get this over with. She thought about shooting Kol in cold blood but he was never alone and there was a chance that she missed or accidentally hit someone else. She was outside a club that Kol was currently in waiting for him on her motorcycle when it hit her.

Bonnie got off of the motorcycle and put her helmet on so that noone was able to she her face. She went through her stuff and found a big pair of scissors. It wasn't the right tool but it would do the job just fine. She would make it look like an accident. She carefully looked around to see if anyone was coming and quickly she got under Kol's car and started messing with it.

It took her a while but she was finally done with it. Bonnie got up and ran back to her motorcycle not taking her helmet off. In a few seconds Kol came out of the club and headed to his car. She thought that that was close. If he came out a few secs earlier he would have caught her on the act. Kol got in his car and started it. He soon sped up and got lost in the distance. Bonnie started her motorcycle and followed him.

Kol was speeding up when he arrived at a dangerous turn. He tried to slow down when he realized that he couldn't. Something was wrong with his car. Bonnie was still following him to make sure that everything would go according to plan.

"What the hell..." Kol cursed panicked. He tried again but nothing. He turned and got out of the road hitting hard on a tree. Everything went black. Bonnie had just arrived. She pulled over and got off of her motorcycle. She approached the car and saw Kol unconscious with blood running down his face. The window was open so she quickly and cautiously put her hand inside the car on his neck searching for a pulse.

"Damn...he is still alive." Bonnie mumbled. She headed back to her motorcycle to get her gun and finish the job but she saw lights. Another car was coming. She quickly got on her motorcycle and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus had taken his shirt off and was now lying on the bed with Caroline on top of him. Caroline kissed him passionately and moved to his jawline. Klaus closed his eyes enjoying the sensation. Caroline started playfully biting his neck which made him smirk. She then put a trail of kisses down his bare muscular chest. Caroline looked up at Klaus and smiled seductively while her hands moved to the button of his jeans. Klaus smiled back but then his phone rang again. Klaus cursed and Caroline sighed in dislike.

"I am really sorry." Klaus said with a goofy expression and answered the phone without looking at the id.

"What?...Where?...Yes I am coming...Oh God." Klaus said and closed the phone. He quickly got out of bed and put his shirt back on.

"I have to go." Klaus said sounding seriously worried.

"What happened?" Caroline asked frowning. It seemed like everything was against her.

"My little brother had a car accident." Klaus said.

"Is he alright?" Caroline asked while her mind was travelling to Bonnie. She probably had to do something with this.

"He is alive...but it's serious. You have my number...call me ok?" Klaus said and pecked Caroline's lips before heading to the door.

"I will...give my best wishes to your brother." Caroline said with a fake smile and Klaus nodded and left. Caroline sighed and immidiately called Bonnie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's up?" Bonnie asked answering the phone.

"You ruined my plan." Caroline said.

"Well I have to get mine done. I needed to get this over with now. The chances of getting him alone was one in a milion so...I decided to do it another way." Bonnie said.

"He is alive." Caroline said.

"I know. I tried to finish the job there but a car was coming so I left. I guess i'll have to pay him a visit at the hospital." Bonnie said sounding troubled.

"Well you can do it tomorrow. Everyone is going to be there right now. It's not like he is going anywhere. It was pretty serious." Caroline said.

"I didn't plan on doing it today. I had enough for one day. I am coming." Bonnie said.

"Ok. See you in a while then." Caroline said and with that they closed the phone. Bonnie felt a little guily like every time she was harming someone but she snapped out of it. She started her motorcycle and headed back to the motel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came and in Mystic Falls Elena was in the Salvatore house. Sarah had left the day after the party because she had some college suff to arrange. Stefan and Damon helped Elena a lot with the funeral arrangements. The doorbell rang. Stefan rushed to the door and opened revealing a young boy probably one or two years younger than Elena. Elena came in the hallway and Stefan made room for the boy to come in.

"Jeremy.." Elena said in a low voice and rushed to hug her brother with tears in her eyes. Jeremy was fighting hard to keep his tears.

"How did this happen Elena?" Jeremy asked in a cracked voice. Elena let go of him and burried her face in her hands.

"Shshs...It's ok..it's ok." Jeremy said and hugged his sister again while he was silently crying. He had endless questions. What were they doing in Mysic Falls? Who were the Salvatores? How did Katherine end up dead by a shot?

Stefan closed the door and Elena and Jeremy headed to the living room. Stefan walked in the kitchen where Damon was pouring himself a drink.

"Jesus Christ...it's nine am Damon." Stefan said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I am grieving." He replied taking a sip from his drink.

"Oh please...you didn't even know the girl." Stefan said.

"I am just trying not to be out of place and adjust to the atmosphere." Damon said with a smirk and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I got a call from our beloved sheriff of New Orleans." Damon said and Stefan seemed uneasy.

"Kai Parker?" Stefan asked troubled.

"He is waiting for me at the hotel he is staying sfter the funeral." Damon said.

"And what are you going to do?" Stefan asked.

"For starters...call Alaric and then I plan on keep the fabric story up." Damon said and Stefan nodded.

"I am worried that if the Mikaelsons die then this Kai will find a way to link the pieces and get to us." Stefan said.

"That's why I kind of changed my plans. Tell Elena to come here." Damon said and Stefan gave him a questioning look.

"What do you have in mind?" Stefan asked and Damon just lowered his head.

"Just do as I say." He replied and Stefan got out of the room to get Elena. In a while Elena was in the kitchen while Stefan was keeping Jeremy company.

"You asked for me?" Elena asked with eyes red and puffy from all the crying.

"I know that this isn't the right time due to what's going on with Katherine but...it's about the job. Change of plans." Damon said and Elena frowned.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked narrowing her eyes.

'I need you to call the girls and tell them that they are not killing them yet. We need you to invade in their lives...make them trust you and spy on them. When the timing is right you are killing them after our command of course." Damon said.

"We are not spies...we are assassins." Elena argued and Damon lowered his eyes.

"It's part of the job. If you are not capable then...let us hire someone else." Damon said and Elena frowned. 

"No...we will do it." Elena said lowering her head but still looking annoyed.

"You should be happy Elena...now you get to crush Elijah psychologically and physically when the time comes." Damon said and Elena nodded.

"I just have to find a way to get the guys that killed Katherine out of the way first. They will recognize me if they see me." Elena said and Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever...if that's what needs to be done." Damon said and Elena left the room dialing Caroline's number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What? But we are not spies we are assassins." Caroline protested and heard Elena sighing on the other end of the line.

"That's what I said but...Tyler wouldn't like us to ditch the job." Elena said and Caroline nodded.

"Well they are lucky. I almost killed Klaus last night and Bonnie managed to get Kol in the hospital." Caroline said.

"So soon?" Elena asked surprised.

"Oh my God...she is actually going to finish the job right now...I better call her before se does. I'll call you later ok?" Caroline said remembering that Bonnie had left for the hospital to try and kill Kol once and for all.

"Ok. Fill me in." Elena said and they closed the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie managed to find a nurse suit that was in her size and she quickly and silently sneaked in Kol's room while Klaus and Elijah were sleeping outside the door. Rebekah wasn't there at the moment. Kol was drugged. He had been through a rough surgery. He wasn't in danger but he needed a lot of rest.

Bonnie quietly approached the bed that Kol was sleeping on and grabbed a pillow from the armchair near by. As she was now standing above him she noticed how peaceful and handsome he looked.

"Pull it together." Bonnie whispered and taking a deep breath she placed the pillow on Kol's face. She was about to press the pillow hard against his face when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She cursed silently and throwing the pillow back on the armchair she answered her phone. It was Caroline.

"You have a really bad timing." Bonnie said.

"Please tell me you didn't kill him yet..." Caroline said and Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't...why?" Bonnie asked full of curiosity.

"Elena called me. We have a change of plans. The Salvatores don't want them dead yet." Caroline.

"What?" Bonnie asked troubled.

"They want us to spy on them first...be part of their lives and make them trust us...then with their order we kill them." Caroline said.

"That was not part of the deal." Bonnie said annoyed.

"I know...But it is now and there's nothing we can do. Come back at the motel. We should find you a way to approach Kol." Caroline said and Bonnie sighed in the idea.

"Fine. I am coming." Bonnie said and closed the phone. She put it back in her pocket and ran her fingers through her hair leaning in the wall behind her.

"Everything alright darling?" Bonnie heard a soft male voice. She jumped and saw that Kol who had woken up was looking at her with a questioning look on his brown eyes. She took a deep breath. Just perfect...

**So? Let me know what you think with a review...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N PLEASE READ****: I am posting this cause I got a review at one of my stories "Meeting the Mikaelsons" that kinda bothered me a bit.**

_Review: __Guest __chapter 9 . Jul 22_

_Don't try to write slowburn if you're not going to take the time to actually update so the couple can end up together and instead end up leaving the readers unsatisfied_

**Now you should know guys that I love each and every one of you for spending time reading my stories and I appreciate your interest and love for them but writing is just a hobby for me that I unfortunately don't always have the time to attend due to real life issues and clutter. In fact I have many semi written chapters for many of my stories that I still haven't found the time or the inspiration to finish and I'm also working on two new projects. Between all that and what real life has been throwing at me lately my updates have gotten really slow. That ****DOESN'T**** mean that I am not going to update at all. I've stated that ****I PLAN ON FINISHING MY STORIES**** and that's what I'll do but I'll do it at my own pace. This is not a job. I do it for fun as an escape from my problems and to support the ship I adore. I don't know if it sounds selfish or rude (sorry if it does) but I'm not writing to keep other people satisfied ,although I'm always happy when people like my work. So yeah that's all I had to say on that matter. I also want you guys to know that I read your reviews and I appreciate them good or bad. Next story to be updated will probably be Royal Slaves when I find the time to finish the chapter. Hopefully within the week but I can't promise anything for sure.**


End file.
